Smile
by Agent Nova
Summary: Drabbles. 100 words each - no more, no less. Dedicated to Teobi and inspired by her story: The Edge Of Brief Insanity.
1. Smile

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Thunderbirds. The following story has been written purely for entertainment purposes - no profit is being made by the author.

Drabbles, inspired by Teobi's wonderful Scott/Tin-Tin story 'The Edge Of Brief Insanity'.

* * *

**Smile**

He's here.

I know it before I'm awake. I wake up instantly. I look at him and smile because everything I need is right here; Scott, by my side, safe and whole and happy.

I love him so much.

I tell him that. I whisper the words on his skin while he sleeps, and he smiles, but doesn't wake up. I think he hears me. I think he knows how I feel.

I hope he does. I hope that's why he smiles.

And I hope he smiles on the day I figure out a way of telling him I'm pregnant.


	2. Smile Once More

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Thunderbirds. The following story has been written purely for entertainment purposes - no profit is being made by the author.

* * *

**Smile Once More**

She screams at me. Tells me she hates me. Tells me never to touch her again.

But I know she doesn't mean it.

I squeeze her hand and encourage her to breathe. I feel so helpless. I wish I could take her place - I bet she wishes that, too.

It won't be long now, though. Just one more push…

"Come on, honey, you can do it!"

…and she does.

"Congratulations, Mr. Tracy. It's a boy!"

She cries. I cry, too. I tell her I'm proud of her. I tell her I love her.

And all at once, she forgives me.


	3. Look At Him

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Thunderbirds. The following story has been written purely for entertainment purposes - no profit is being made by the author.

The 2am feed...

* * *

**Look At Him**

Listen to him... the cry of a banshee. Every night!

Tin-Tin nudges me, groaning. It's my turn. At 2am, I know better than to argue.

Heavy feet shuffle, body not my own. _Ouch!_ Damn door.

"Shh, Daddy's here."

Flick the switch, twenty seconds. Eternity.

"Shh, easy, little guy, easy. You're gonna wake up the whole household..."

Pointless - you can't reason with a baby. But that won't stop me trying.

"It's coming, kid. It's coming..."

_Ping_. Thank God.

We sit. He suckles, eyes of blue fixed on me. I smile. Peace at last.

Look at him... the face of an angel.


	4. A Day Out With Daddy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. The following story has been written purely for entertainment purposes - no profit is being made by the author.

**Author's note:** I've decided to continue with this series of drabbles, capturing a few more moments - month by month - from 'Baby Tracy's' first year. Other characters will also be included.

* * *

**A Day Out With Daddy**

"Bottles?"

"Check."

"Diapers?"

"Check."

"Spare diapers?"

I sigh and zip up the bag. "Tin-Tin, honey, we've gone through the list a thousand times already. I am more than capable of remembering a few basic essentials - I'm Field Commander of a rescue organisation for goodness' sake."

I sling the bag over my shoulder. Geez, this thing weighs a ton. She's made me pack everything but the kitchen sink! I kiss her cheek and make to leave.

"You can't go yet," she says simply.

I turn and stare at her. "Why not?"

"There's something you've forgotten."

"What?"

She frowns. "The baby."

Oh...


	5. Forget Me Not

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. The following story has been written purely for entertainment purposes - no profit is being made by the author.

A month away is far too long. John, or maybe Alan...

* * *

**Forget Me Not**

I'm like a stranger to him now.

When I reach out to hug him, he turns away, crying. He doesn't trust me anymore.

It hurts, breaks my heart. I never show it.

When I'm not there, he sees my face, hears my voice. He even smiles back at me from time to time. But when I appear, in the flesh, he's overwhelmed.

"You sure have grown, little buddy," I say with a smile. He's not convinced. Perhaps he'll let me hug him later.

I know it'll take time.

We just have to get to know each other...

All over again.


	6. Baby's First Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. The following story has been written purely for entertainment purposes - no profit is being made by the author.

Who will play Santa...?

* * *

**Baby's First Christmas**

"Does Dad still have that Santa outfit from when Nicky came to visit?"

"I think so, Scott," Gordon replied. "But I doubt he'll wanna wear it again - the beard gave him a rash."

"Well, it can't be John," said Alan, "he's too skinny. No offence, bro."

"None taken," John murmured from the video screen.

"We need someone more portly." Gordon grinned. "I vote for Virgil."

Virgil ignored him. "You should do it, Scott. He's your son."

"I'd like to, but-"

"I'll do it!"

Five heads turned in unison.

"Grandma?"

"Why not? The baby's too young to tell the difference, anyway."


	7. Food For Thought

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. The following story has been written purely for entertainment purposes - no profit is being made by the author.

**Author's Note:** Hyphenated words have been counted as one word.

* * *

**Food For Thought**

"Not bad," said Virgil, casting a critical eye over the scene before him. "Not bad at all. Could use a little more, though..." He scooped up some of the sticky mess and smeared it over his brother's nose. "There. Much better."

Alan scowled. "I suppose you think this is funny."

Virgil chuckled, then looked over at the baby, noting the plastic spoon. "I'm all for encouraging young talent."

"Yeah? Well, next time, encourage him to be a little less accurate!"

Virgil studied his brother's gloop-splattered shirt. "What is that anyway?"

"Blueberry pie."

"Uh-huh. You look good in purple... Suits you."


	8. Babysitting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. The following story has been written purely for entertainment purposes - no profit is being made by the author.

Gordon and Alan.

* * *

**Babysitting**

"Do the tabs go at the back or the front?"

"Didn't you notice when you took the dirty one off?"

Damn.

While we debate, the kid decides to make a break for it. Ever since he learned how to crawl there's no stopping him.

"Quick, Alan, grab him! Before he leaks everywhere!"

He brings the giggling little tyke back over to me, lays him on the floor.

"Hold him steady, Al. I gotta concentrate..."

How Tin-Tin does all this in ten seconds flat, I'll never know. But I persevere, and finally get it right.

Operation Diaper Change is a success!


	9. More Food For Thought

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. The following story has been written purely for entertainment purposes - no profit is being made by the author.

Revenge is a dish best served cold...

* * *

**More Food For Thought**

"Nice job, buddy!" announced Alan, smiling at the baby as he ventured into the kitchen. "But I think you've missed a spot." He loaded his hand with jello and moved towards his brother.

"Don't you dare!"

Alan grinned menacingly. "Aww, come on, Virg. I thought you were all for encouraging young talent."

"I am, but-"

Virgil winced as his brother slapped the cold substance onto his cheek.

Alan took a step back to admire his work. "There. Much better." He licked the remaining jello off his fingers. "Mmm, raspberry - my favourite. Say, Virg, you look good in red... Suits you."


	10. One Word

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. The following story has been written purely for entertainment purposes - no profit is being made by the author.

* * *

**One Word**

He crept into the darkness, mindful not to disturb.

Uniform - bloodied and torn - was discarded in a heap.

He dropped onto the bed and sat for a while, reflecting on events with a heavy heart.

Bitter tears soon began to flow.

He wept silently - letting loose, alone and in private, so the others wouldn't see, wouldn't hear, wouldn't know.

Then, a voice was heard; bright, hopeful, welcoming. It reached out to him, when nothing else could.

"Dada."

One word was all it took that night.

One word had been enough.

And fragments of a shattered soul snapped back into place.


	11. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. The following story has been written purely for entertainment purposes - no profit is being made by the author.

* * *

**Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**

"...and that constellation right there is called Orion, the Hunter. It's one of the easiest to find. If you look real close, you can see his shield and club. And that big star over there is known as the Evening Star. It's the brightest celestial object in the sky after the Sun and Moon. Wanna know why? Because it's not really a star at all. It's actually a planet - called Venus. Pretty neat, huh...?"

He looked down at the sleeping infant in his arms and smiled.

"Worked like a charm. Who needs bedtime stories, when you can have Astronomy lessons."


	12. A Close Call

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. The following story has been written purely for entertainment purposes - no profit is being made by the author.

* * *

**A Close Call**

He looks doll-like, lying there so still, cheeks rosy from the harsh temperature, limbs pale and lifeless.

'Meningitis,' the doctor said. 'But we've caught it just in time.'

That was two days ago. As yet, no change.

It's my watch for the next few hours now, while the others are resting.

I lean forward, stroke his burning forehead. To my surprise, he stirs. I watch as his eyes flicker open, gaze locking onto me in a way I've been craving for what seems like an eternity.

He's gonna be just fine. I know it.

He's a tough cookie, my grandson.


	13. First Steps

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. The following story has been written purely for entertainment purposes - no profit is being made by the author.

* * *

**First Steps**

Who will he go to?

He looks at Scott, then at me. A cheeky smile plays across his face. I open my arms and encourage him with gentle words, close enough to catch him if he falls.

Scott seeks his attention now, and he squeals in delight at Daddy's frantic efforts. But he doesn't move, just wobbles.

I try again. "Come on, sweetie. Come to Mummy."

He laughs, my heart melts. Then, one jerky footstep, followed by another, and another, he toddles right between Scott and me...

And straight towards Uncle Gordon, who happens to be waving a candy bar.


	14. Birthday Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. The following story has been written purely for entertainment purposes - no profit is being made by the author.

* * *

**Birthday Surprise**

"Are you okay, honey? You look a little peaky."

"I'm fine. Just tired, that's all."

"You've no need to play hostess today. It's not every day our son turns a year old. Relax, have some champange."

"No, not for me. Wouldn't be good for the baby."

"I'm sure he won't mind."

She chuckles softly, leans in close. "I didn't mean him, silly."

She takes my hand, rests it on her stomach, then looks up at me and smiles.

Now I get it.

There's no need for words, which is just as well...

Because all I can do is smile, too.

~The End~


End file.
